Play with Death
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Claire ngajak Ann main...Main apaan sih? Baca aja... Character-death, OOC dan... Rate T just in case. Oneshot


Anisha Asakura is baack~!

Ide fic ini didapat saat tak sengaja nonton episode Higurashi no Naku koro ni... (O_O) Jadi, jangan kaget kalau ada beberapa OOC yang muncul di beberapa karakter yang muncul... Oke, langsung!

-- DISCLAIMER: I do not own of Harvest Moon game series and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, but I do own this fic...~

-

-

Sudah sore di kota Mineral. Sudah saatnya matahari berganti tugas dengan bulan dan bintang-bintang.

Ann tersenyum saat menyapa Cliff yang baru saja selesai bekerja.

"Hei, Cliff," sapanya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Menyenangkan sekali... Aku diajari membuat wine, katanya wine butuh waktu cukup lama..." jelas Cliff panjang lebar.

Selagi Cliff sibuk mengobrol dengan Ann, Claire yang sedang makan malam bersama-sama Doctor, memandangi Cliff dengan mata gencar.

"Kamu kenapa, sayang?" tanya Doctor, pada Claire, karena hubungan mereka yang berstatus pacaran. "Makan tuh. Nanti dingin,"

"Ah, iya, hahaha..." Claire tertawa palsu. Sekilas matanya tetap memperhatikan Cliff dan Ann dengan gencar, dipenuhi cemburu yang amat sangat.

-

-

"Ann," Claire memanggil Ann.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Di dapur. Tanpa ada Gray ataupun ayahmu."

Ann mengangguk, sambil berjalan diikuti Claire.

-

-

"Nah, kau mau bicara soal apa, Claire?" tanya Ann santai, tak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Claire menatap Ann dengan tenang, tanpa satu gerakanpun.

"...?" Ann memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya.

Claire merogoh ranselnya.

Dia mengeluarkan semacam _spray_ dari ranselnya. Setelah mengerluarkannya, disemprotkannya _spray_ itu.

SREEEEEEEESHHH

"Aaaw! Merica! Sakiiit, sakiiiiittt!!!" rintih Ann memegangi kedua matanya, kesakitan karena _spray_ merica yang disemprot Claire. Seketika Ann langsung berbaring, merintih menahan perih di kedua matanya. "Sakiiiit....!!!"

Keadaan mulai panik.

Claire mendekati Ann, lalu menjambak ikatan rambut kepang Ann, memaksa pemiliknya untuk berbaring terlentang.

Ann terpaksa berbaring terlentang.

Claire duduk di perut Ann, lalu mengeluarkan suntikan berisi cairan berwarna kuning tua dari sakunya.

Seiring pandangan mata Ann mulai membaik, matanya membesar saat melihat jarum suntik yang dipegang Claire. Kedua alisnya mengkerut, sambil berusaha memegang kedua tangan Claire, untuk menjauhkannya darinya.

"Cih!" Claire mendelik kesal, mengarahkan semprotan merica tadi ke mata Ann.

SREEESSSSSSSHHHH

"Auh... Uhuk, uhuk...." Claire terkena asap mericanya sendiri dan terbatuk-batuk.

Ann menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Setelah asap merica menghilang dan Claire masih sibuk terbatuk-batuk, Ann langsung memegangi kedua bahu Claire dan membanting Claire ke meja dapur.

BRAAK!

"Kau mau bermain mati denganku? Silahkan saja!" Ann mencari-cari sesuatu di laci dapurnya. Dia mengeluarkan taser, senjata yang bisa menyengatkan listrik ke badan orang.

"Auh...." Claire membersihkan matanya, lalu memandang sengit Ann yang memegang taser.

"Heh, memangnya kau mau apa? Aku belum tahu kenapa kau menantangku bermain begini." tanya Ann.

"Aku... Ingin bermain-main sebentar... Apakah Cliff mau menolongku atau menolongmu..." Claire tertawa melengking, seraya merogoh suntikan lagi dari sakunya.

"Huh, pasti kamu mendapatkan suntikan-suntikan itu dari Doctor, pacarmu itu kan?" tebakku. Claire tertawa.

"Benar. Doctor mengizinkanku memakai semua suntikan miliknya untukku kalau-kalau ada yang berani bermain mati denganku." Claire merogoh suntikan lagi dari sakunya. "Aku masih punya banyak."

"Oh ya?"

SRAAAAAAAAASKKKKSSSSS

Ann menendang bertumpuk-tumpukan koran lama yang sengaja ditaruh disana untuk dibuang nanti pagi. Koran itu tertendang ke atas, menghalangi pandangan Claire.

Claire kebingungan harus melihat kemana.

BZZZZT!

Ann menerobos tumpukan koran yang masih melayang dari atas dan langsung menyerang Claire dengan tasernya. Listrik langsung menyengat Claire, dan membuatnya terbanting ke ujung dinding.

"Heh,"

BUK, BUK, BUK, BUK, BUK

Ann menendang-nendang tulang rusuk kanan Claire sampai Claire melepaskan 5 buah suntikan yang masih dipeganginya. Saat suntikan yang dipegang Claire lepas, Ann langsung mengambilnya.

Ann tertawa kecil, sambil menyuntikkan kelima suntikan yang tadinya ingin disuntikkan padanya.

"Aaaah! Aaaah! Aaaah! Aaaah! Aaaah!!" Claire berteriak-teriak, selagi kelima suntikan itu perlahan-lahan ditusukkan ke kulitnya oleh Ann.

"Silahkan bermain-main. Kita coba lihat obat apa yang diberikan Doctor untukmu, dan kau yang menjadi _test subject_." Ann melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sambil tersenyum lebar.

Claire merangkak menuju dinding, mencoba bangkit, sambil terbatuk-batuk menahan efek racun suntikan yang mengalir di aliran darahnya.

"Ha ha ha ha, lagipula untuk apa kita bermain mati saat ini? Apa kau mau Doctor sedih? Lagipula, kalau kau bermain mati denganku, aku tau jelas kalau aku yang akan menjadi pemenangnya, karena Clifflah orang yang sudah lama menyukaiku." Ann tertawa-tawa melihat Claire yang menderita. "Eh?"

Claire dengan tenangnya mengambil pisau dapur yang ada di meja, memperlihatkannya pada Ann.

"Oh, kamu masih punya kekuatan ya? Tapi percuma saja. Kau juga pasti akan mati. Setahuku obat suntikan Doctor itu efeknya tidak terlalu lama." sahut Ann sambil tertawa.

"Ya, aku tahu, kalau kau pasti yang akan menang... Senang sekali bisa bermain mati denganmu. Tapi aku lelah diacuhkan oleh Doctor yang terlalu serius dengan pekerjaannya... Awalnya aku ingin bermain sebentar dengan Cliff, tapi aku lelah meladeni sikapnya yang itu-itu saja, sama seperti Doctor. Setidaknya aku bisa senang bermain di akhir hidupku ini. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena aku sudah selesai bermain mati denganmu."

"Oh ya? Kalau kau bisa coba buktikan!" Ann menunjukkan taser yang dipegangnya.

BATS!!!!

Claire meletakkan pisau dapur itu dalam posisi tegak, dengan ujung mata pisau di dekat kepalanya, sedangkan ujung pegangan pisaunya menempel di dinding.

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

Berkali-kali Claire menghunuskan kepalanya sendiri ke ujung pisau yang dipegangnya.

Ann melotot diam, tak melakukan apa-apa.

Darah mengalir deras dari kening Claire yang tertusuk-tusuk mata pisau yang dihunuskannya sendiri. Darah perlahan-lahan mencurat ke muka Ann hingga ke overallnya. Darah perlahan-lahan membasahi sebagian pakaian overall yang dipakai Claire.

Ann terus terdiam.

Badan Claire dibaluri darahnya sendiri, namun pemiliknya masih sibuk menghunuskan mata pisau ke keningnya sendiri. Matanya mulai memutih, badannya mulai pucat, gerakannya menunsukkan kepalanya sendiri mulai memelan.

TROKK.

BRUKK.

Pisau yang dipakai Claire untuk 'bunuh diri' itu terjatuh ke lantai, dengan baluran darah. Setelah itu, Claire terjatuh ke lantai dengan keadaan schok dan berbalur darah dari kepala sampai ke kaki bagian kanannya.

Ann tertawa histeris, melihat sahabatnya mati terbunuh di depan matanya sendiri.

Claire sudah tak bernafas lagi. Matanya memutih, rambutnya basah karena darah, sebagian pakaiannya basah karena darah, otak mencurat sobek di kening kanannya, rambut berantakan, dan lantai basah.

Ann membersihkan mukanya dari darah Claire.

_Tunggu dulu._

_Kalau aku membiarkan Claire begini, aku bisa-bisa dikira membunuh Claire_, pikir Ann. _Bagaimana ini?_

Ann mengambil koran-koran yang tadi ditendangnya, dan menutupi badan Claire dengan koran. Darah yang terciprat juga dibersihkan di lantai.

Tok tok tok,

Cliff masuk ke dapur.

"Ann, kita makan malam sama-sama yuk!" ajak Cliff ceria. "Ah, Ann? Lengan kirimu berdarah. Kau tak apa-apa?"

Ann melirik lengan kirinya. Oh, itu cipratan darah Claire.

"Ah, aku tidak luka kok, Cliff. Cuma habis membunuh hewan saja untuk makan malam besok." Ann mengambil lap dan membersihkan lengan kirinya. "Boleh kita makan bertiga dengan Doctor? Aku lelah bermain dengan Claire,"

-

-

Aaaaaaah!!!! –ngibrit-

Fic yang gajhe!!! Tau-tau ngebunuh.... Ada apa gerangan pada saya??!!! O_O

Zombi Claire: -nyengir- Hehehhehe.... Kemarilah, Asakura-san.... –bawa" pisau yang dipakai bunuh diri tadi-

Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RnR!!!!!!!!


End file.
